


Purgatory - The Lower World

by khryseraph



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Cock & Ball Torture, Diapers, Drinking, Enemas, Genital Torture, Lace, M/M, Master/Slave, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Revenge, Scat (Not Graphic), Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slaves, Technology, Torture, Underwear, Watersports, human toilet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khryseraph/pseuds/khryseraph
Summary: Purgatory is a world like no other. It rests below the World Above, full of slaves and the people who rule them. One man with no memory of how he achieved his status is now the High Overseer of Purgatory, and secretly dedicates himself to ending slavery in this world below. He must attain power to do this, and has to blend in with the rest of the powerful in order to do so. Will the pleasures offered to him be too much for his will to overcome, as he tries to save the innocents of Purgatory?





	1. The World Below

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read this - it is my first work, and I hope it pleases you as much as it pleases me. Email me at khryseraph@gmail.com if you wanna send ideas on how to make the story better!!

I woke with a start, lying on a bed. The bed was soft, with plushy white blankets. I wasn’t really sure how I’d gotten there, but I knew it couldn't have been innocent, since all I wore was a pair of black briefs that were soft, skin-tight, and had gorgeous lace patterns on them that highlighted my body in the right places.

The room itself was pitch-black, with a single light illuminating the large bed I currently sat upon. As I moved, my body felt different. I am, or at least was, an eighteen-year-old, stick-thin piece of crap with no muscle definition anywhere. Now, I felt older. I felt bigger, and stronger. I looked at my biceps, my abs; both were heavily defined, and quite attractive. I got on my knees to inspect my ass, which was very plump and bubbly. The bulge in the front of my underwear was slightly too big to grab with my hand. A comfortable 8" hard, I would imagine. A pretty solid set of balls, too. My body was, in essence, perfect. As I got off the bed, the lights to the rest of the room lit up, revealing a grand space. The walls were a bright red, not blood-like, but fiery. The beige carpet flooring was incredibly soft, and the single door was a beautiful darkened hardwood. There was nothing else in the room, except for the mattress fit for an emperor. Seriously - the thing was huge! I could've fit at least ten men on there comfortably. Not that I was thinking about such things at that time. 

I made sure the underwear were properly situated, and strode to the door. Having such accentuated muscles greatly improved the pace I could walk at. I opened it silently, which revealed a hallway designed the same as the bedroom - red walls, soft carpet. There was another door at the end of the hall, but there were also doors lining it, four of them. Each was labelled with a name: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. I was deathly curious as to what was behind those doors, so I opened the Water door. It appeared to be the same style of room, except it was slightly smaller with blue walls and white tile floor.

What made it unique, however, was its containing of watersports equipment: piss hoods, funnels, diapers, enema equipment. Everything was displayed on the walls, disposables like diapers being set in refillable containers. Even a medicine cabinet filled with who-knows-what. My heart raced, wondering if I would ever get to partake in this room’s (and the other rooms’) pleasures. I closed the door, backing out for now. What the fuck had I woken up to?

I walked to the end of the hallway, going through the doorway. This room had the same style as the rest, but it appeared to be a central room, with a kitchen, dining table and set, couches, televisions, etc. On a couch, with his back to me, was a brunette. I shut the door loudly to get his attention. He turned to me, wearing sunglasses and a smile. His face was slightly scrunched-up, like he was used to sucking up to people.

“Hello there, Sir.” He stood up, wearing a very skimpy outfit, like my own. It was almost the same as mine, except had a mesh instead of lace. He turned around to walk around the couch, showing off his own plump ass. The underwear had a strip of cloth across the middle of his ass cheeks, with mesh for his upper and lower cheek space.

He approached me, sticking out his hand. I took it cautiously. His smile grew.

“My name is Bishop. I am your advisor, here to help you get situated into your new position,” I must have had a look of confusion evident, because he quickly elaborated, “You were eighteen when we recruited you. You showed interest in our lifestyle, and we slowly raised you to take over as our High Overseer.”

I held up a hand, silencing him.

“What do you mean, ‘lifestyle?’ Where are we?” He laughed, which made my blood boil. Heat flooded in my chest. Something about this man pissed me off. It was like I remembered something about him, telling me he was despicable, but I had no idea what. 

“We are in Purgatory, of course! A paradise for all of the gay, wealthy, powerful men in the World Above! We provide sexual pleasures in exchange for land, wealth, connections… Everything necessary to create a spiderweb of power in the Above.” I looked at him sternly.  
  
“Why do I remember none of this?” He looked down at the ground, shame drooping his features.

“When we injected you with the Nanobots, your body reacted… poorly. Your mind rejected the Nanos, and large chunks of your memory were erased. However, you still retain instincts of your training! Such as, when you held your hand to silence me. That is a universal sign of superiors telling their lessers to silence themselves. Some of your memory is retained, and I will walk you through the process of being High Overseer until you can manage it on your own.”

I considered his statement silently. I felt my heartbeat slowing as I thought over what he said. If what he was suggesting was true, then perhaps I could enjoy my stay here as I helped organize them.

“Why did you inject me with the Nanos? What is the point of them?” He nodded, validating that it was a good question. Pissant.

“All of our clients are wealthy and powerful. Some of them are genius inventors, and about twenty years ago, we perfected anti-aging technology, in the form of Nanobots. The idea is that they perform constant maintenance on your body, keeping all of your cells biologically young, preserving your telomeres, etc. Very drab stuff, but very useful.

“The first High Overseer, your predecessor, decided that every man who joined the compound, slave or client, would take an injection of the Nanobots at the age of twenty-five, so as to preserve us at the height of our youth and virility. The technology is quite successful - I am currently forty-five!” He laughed. I stared at him blankly, my eyes then narrowing, considering his statement.

“You said, ‘slave or client?’ You have slaves?” He laughed uncomfortably at my hard stare.

“Yes. We tend to select our slave population from those who are obviously wasting their lives, who would not be noticed if they were to go missing. We do detailed, thorough research before the abductions occur,” he saw I was still scrutinizing him harshly.

His smile vanished, “Sir, somebody needs to serve our clients. This underground paradise, Purgatory, has persisted for generations. Its population only shot up due to the invention of the Nanos. We are currently expanding, and we need a High Overseer who is worthy of the task of making that expansion successful.” He saw that my gaze was still doubtful. He smirked.

“Plus, being the highest single authority figure, you would get many… benefits, benefits befitting a king.” That brought butterflies to my stomach. In the ‘World Above,’ as Bishop called it, I was working in a bar during the night and sleeping on the street during the day. I was not unfamiliar with the terrible abuses that came with living with predators, and felt the whole slave situation was ridiculous. I knew I had to end their slavery, especially if I was in such a position as this whelp suggested.

However, if I were to ever enact real change here in Purgatory, I would need to play along.

Besides, getting ‘serviced’ while trying to fight for the greater good was not a bad thing, right? A simple ruse, playing along with their games.

I nodded at Bishop, telling him that I would be glad to participate. He sighed out of relief, clearly fretting that I would refuse. If only he knew my ultimate intentions.

“That is very good news, Sir! I shall arrange for the acceptance ceremony to occur tonight. We just received a new batch of slaves, so they shall be Inducted during your ceremony. Very good, very good!” He practically sprinted to a door on the left wall, and turned back to me just before he exited.

“I shall have a couple of slaves brought to you immediately, for permanent use. It is up to you to decide whether they are sufficient for your use or not.” He jumped giddily, closing the door behind him. I sighed.

It wasn’t long before two slaves were brought to the room. I had been sitting on the couch, jumping when three loud knocks rang. I ran to open the door, panting from panic. How else would I react to receiving slaves?

A man in a black tank top with black shorts and sunglasses came in, holding two men by the back of their necks. The men were both ‘matured,’ looking twenty-five. Their bodies were fit, suggesting Nano injection. They both wore white briefs, and nothing else.

The man in the sunglasses introduced himself as Jackson. He was of a large build, clearly taking to the Nanos well. He thrust the slaves to the ground, forcing them on their knees. The backs of their necks held strange devices. 

“These are your slaves, Sir. This one,” he gestured to the one on my right, who was black, with short, curly hair and wide, brown eyes, “is Alexander. The other,” a white man with dirty blond hair that was ruffled and shining blue eyes, “is Warren. He likes to bite.” Jackson left the room, leaving me with the two men who were crumpled on the ground.

“Those are your names? Alexander and Warren?” The two slaves looked at each other, mystified. Alexander looked up at me and nodded. “What, have you never been asked your names? Always introduced?” Confusion struck their faces again, before anger flashed across Warren’s.

“No, Sir, we have never been asked a question before.” Alexander shot him a dark look.

“You know we aren’t supposed to speak!” He then realized his folly in his warning to Warren, and bowed to me reverently. “I am so sorry, Sir.”

I looked at them with curiosity, Alexander bowing and Warren looking at me with a harsh scowl.

“Stand up, both of you,” I commanded. Alexander quickly jumped up while Warren took his time. “What are those devices on the backs of your necks? Tell me.” Alexander responded.

“Those are our Commanders. They track us, force us to follow your commands, even adjust our hormone and neurotransmitter levels. That way, any ‘kinks’ that you are into, we will be into as well. Not to give us pleasure, but to enhance your experience.” I nodded, silencing him with my hand.

“Alexander, I want you to maintain the status of my housings here. You are going to be an… Enforcer. I am creating this position for you. Strip yourself of those white underwear, you are to go to Bishop and inform him of my decision. You will receive black underwear, still as my lesser, but no longer my slave. You will then go and select five experienced slaves to be my personal servants, and will organize them. Do you understand?” Alexander stared at me wide-eyed, clearly taken by surprise at my command. “Well?”

He nodded quickly, immediately dropping his white briefs. He threw them in the trash can, and exited the room as fast as possible. I followed his brown rump longingly. Even though I was more attracted to paler skin tones, I seemed to have a high, unending libido that made me lust even after him. Warren’s eyebrows were risen, his mouth hanging open. Even his brusque personality could not resist the shock of my odd command. I felt the nervous twangs in my chest settle as I got into the rhythm of command. Perhaps this was the ‘training’ that Bishop implied earlier.

“Warren, you are a fierce and passionate person. You will remain a slave, but you will be available only to me. Your goal is to satisfy my every whim, both sexually and socially. When I am not busy with other duties, I will dine with you as an equal. Do you accept?” A moment’s hesitation preceded a short nod. He clearly did not want to be used for sexual purposes, but it seemed as though being my personal slave would be better than being under others. Something about him appealed to me, in a way I couldn’t really define.

“Very well, then. Tonight I am to officially become the High Overseer. You will remain here, and prepare for a night with me.” He slowly nodded. “Good. I will see you then.”

I strode out of the room, exiting through the door that everyone else had been using, only to find Alexander crumpled on the ground, pain carved across his face. He was gripping the back of his neck, sobbing quietly. Bishop was standing over him, pressing a button on the side of his sunglasses as he stared at him.

“Sir, I believe your slave was attempting to escape. I came to retrieve you for the ceremony.” I shook my head, anger breaching my face.

“Stop that right now, Bishop!” He looked shocked as he let go of the button, turning to me.

“But, Sir-“

“I instructed Alexander to find you, so you could give him proper attire. He is to have underwear like yours, for he is to be my Enforcer. Do you understand?!” Bishop, terrified, nodded. I helped Alexander stand up. “On second thought, why don’t you give him yours? You won’t be needing it any more.” His eyes shot wide open, skin visibly draining of blood. He looked like a ghost as he stripped himself of his underwear, handing it to Alexander, who was shocked as he put it on.

“Alex, I apologize for this. Before you go to continue what I instructed, I want you to go to Warren and tell him to consume copious amounts of water. As much as he can handle. Understand?” Alex nodded, going back into the room behind me. I turned to Bishop.

“After the ceremony tonight, you are to report to my chambers.” He nodded, quite pale, before retreating down the hall. I stood there, erection strong in my underwear. I was taking a liking to being in charge. I strode down the hall, not really sure what I was looking for. Before Bishop turned the corner, I shouted at him.

“Bishop! Where the hell will I be going for the ceremony?!” He was turning green, looking like he would throw up. He pointed to the hallway across from him, and then left in the opposite direction. At the end of the hall, there were two passages. Bishop had gone left, and I went right, in the direction he had pointed.

Soon I reached a wooden door, and opened it. On the other side was a room, which had five people in it, each man wearing comfortable black sweats. The men were all young, but the way they held themselves was much too dignified for twenty-five year olds. They must have had age adjustment done with the Nanos, as I expected to be possible. They turned towards me, grinning. The one in the center, with pitch-black hair, nodded.

“Welcome. You look to be well, High Overseer. We are the Council that represents your clients. Are you prepared for the ceremony?” I considered how to respond, realizing that these men must be the ‘clients’ that Bishop mentioned. I had to impress them.

“Unfortunately not, Sir. My useless aide was of no help in alerting me as to how the proceedings would go down. Needless to say, he will be punished severely.” The man, dark eyes glinting with malice, laughed heartily. The others followed his lead.

“What a shame. Make sure you leave some permanent reminders, no?” I nodded, smiling. I was disgusted at myself for sucking up to him, but kept playing the part.

“Well, I will inform you of what is to happen, then. In a few minutes, you will walk out of that door,” he gestured to a wooden door behind him, “and make a speech to your clients. Say something comforting, about how you will enhance their pleasures tenfold, whatever. Make them happy. Then, you will take part in the Induction ceremony, where every new slave will be brought before you, and you will use a certain device to demolish their testes. They will heal, of course, but it is more symbolic than anything. You are removing their lifeblood, their power. Do you understand?” I nodded grimly.

“Good. My name is Jeffrey. I am the Lord of the Council. We, the Council, will keep you updated with the interests of your clients, directing you towards potential solutions. Keep your clients happy to have a successful reign, High Overseer. Do try not to fail us like your predecessor.” With that, he turned, striding to a door to the right and exiting, going up a staircase. His fellow Councilmen followed him.

I was sickened by what they asked me to do. However, I had to follow through with the ceremony. Being their lapdog, their leader, gave me the chance to save the slaves. With a resilient sigh, I strode through the wooden door to face a huge crowd of young men of many nationalities, all wearing black sweats. Sitting in a higher level of seats, the five Councilmen looked down at me approvingly. I walked to the center of the stage, when someone in black undergarments walked out to give me a microphone which would rest situated to my ear. The crowd quieted as I spoke.

“Hello, Gentlemen. I am your High Overseer,” the crowd cheered, clapping. It seemed that not every man came alone, as many had slaves in their white briefs there to massage their feet or bob over their crotches, clearly pleasing their masters. I shook my head, clearing it and focusing.

“Twenty years ago, the Nanobots were invented, giving us all a chance at an infinitely long life. This long life offers opportunities beyond belief, and I intend to capitalize on these… opportunities.” The crowd wolf-whistled, realizing I was referring to the slaves. “So much will happen in the coming days, all of it intended to give you the best life possible. All I ask in return is your loyalty and your provisions. We here in Purgatory need full access to your resources in the World Above. With these resources, these connections, a great many thing can be done” The crowd quieted slightly. Men of power were not eager to lose that power, especially not in what was coming off as a donation.

“This is not something to fret over, gentlemen. Instead, it is something to praise. The more of you we can recruit, the more might that we consolidate, the more pleasure I can offer you. And, as you lose yourselves in an eternity of bliss in paradise, Purgatory will spread its influence across the Above with overwhelming ferocity. Whenever you find your joy interrupted by doubt, remember: your power is Purgatory’s power, and Purgatory’s power will rule the world!” The crowd jumped up, cheering. Apparently, I said the right things. Even the men who were being serviced shoved their playthings aside so they could support me, their dicks bobbing out of their pants. I smiled broadly.

I felt wrong on the inside. Every word I had said was true; to maintain my position, a position of power intended to help the slaves, I must maintain their sexual bliss. Hopefully, the opportunity to help would come along quick enough that this place, Purgatory, could fall before too much damage had been done.

God, I hope I’m not lying to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads this!


	2. A Terrible Duty, and a Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Overseer faces a trial of will as he is forced to perform for a horny crowd of clients, torturing slaves he wishes were free. Then he gets to begin his revenge on a naughty servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the long-term smut that will pervade the story. Hopefully not too gross for you! :)

The crowd of clients eventually quieted down, settling again as the next stage of the ceremony arrived: the Induction of the new slaves.

A man in black underwear walked across the stage to me, informing me that his name was Drake and that he would be assisting me with the Induction ceremony. I nodded at him politely.

He shouted across the stage for the slaves to approach. They marched out naked, each limb moving roughly. They must have been under the influence of their Commanders, since they were all new slaves. The first one walked out to the center of the stage, keeping his legs spread wide and his arms at his side. Tears were slowly emerging from the corners of his eyes. His balls were dangling tantalizingly, but I felt ashamed for my current attraction; after all, these slaves were victims, and had to suffer the pain of losing their balls simply for the hell of it. They had all just been injected with the Nanobots, so their balls, once crushed, should all heal fully, albeit painfully and slowly.

I looked around questioningly, wondering what I would have to use to un-man them. Drake smiled, and clapped his hands. The floor in front of the crying slave slid open, and a machine rose from inside the stage. It came to rest right beneath the slave, whose tears were now cascading down his face, his chest heaving with sobs. Once the machine had fully risen, I stepped forward. I knew I could not skimp out of this, so I decided to throw myself into it. If the crowd saw my forced enthusiasm, perhaps they would be more inclined to support my reign.

I must admit, the smile that adorned my face as I fondled the slave’s balls into the crushing machine was not entirely fake. He was staring at me, terrified, but I kept on going. The machine went right up to his hip level, so once I situated the balls in, they were still dangling quite a bit. It seems the injection, the Nanos, really help in creating some low-hangers.

I walked around to the front of the machine, where there was a big, ominous red button. I looked over at the crowd, who had gotten deathly silent in their anticipation of what was about to occur. A steady chant of “Do it” arose.

I looked back at the slave, whose eyes were pleading with me not to. Even though my smile was misleading, my eyes tried to apologize. I pressed the button.

A metal wall thrust forward in the machine, slamming into the other side, flattening his balls. Unfortunately, as it retracted, it looked as though the balls were still intact. The man screamed, sobbing out loud now, and the crowd cheered in appreciation. Drake nodded at me, and I pressed the button again. It thudded against the wall, making the slave squeal, but still didn’t do the job. Frustrated, I pressed the button three times, rapidly, and the machine mimicked my motions. It looked like three times was once too many, because on the second of the three thrusts two squelches could be heard as the slave - and the crowd - absolutely lost it. The third completely shattered any remaining chunks in the ball sack.

The slave, face hollow and puffy, walked solemnly off the stage with his useless sack dangling below him. The crowd of clients was going wild, cheering and rooting for me. I continued the process, getting more and more efficient with each new slave brought before me. Eventually, after about an hour, the crowd lost most of its sense. At one point, I looked out to see a client bouncing a slave on his dick, while timing the crushing of the slave balls with his fist, slamming into his own slave’s balls. The slave had a broken expression. It didn’t take me long to look back at what I was doing, ignoring what the crowd was doing. It was practically a ballbusting orgy, with any slaves in the crowd suffering immensely.

After a couple of hours, I finally busted the last set of balls. Drake bowed to me, and strode off the stage, following the slaves. I stood back from the machine and clapped my hands This made the machine retract into the floor. Once it was fully gone, I turned back to the crowd and bowed graciously. They cheered, whooped, and shouted their love for me and my skill, and I retreated to the wooden door that I entered from, entering the waiting room.

I stood against a wall, my eyes watering at what I’d done, my dick also hard from what I’d done. I dried my eyes the minute I heard loud footsteps on the stairwell.

The Councilmen poured out of the door to my left, cheering. They all shook my hand vigorously, until Jeffrey got to me. He wrapped both hands around the back of my head and pulled me forward, kissing me square on the lips. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, apparently savoring the taste of me. He pulled me away, disconnecting our mouths but still holding my head tight. He tasted strongly of cigar smoke and whiskey.

“That. Was. Marvelous! The speech, the look on your face as you crushed their meaningless little balls, you thoroughly enjoyed yourself! This,” he let go and slammed his hands on my shoulders, “this is exactly what we need to usher Purgatory into a reign of glory! You, my friend, are destined for great things here.” His wide, honest smile made me want to gag. “Now, a little birdie made its way to me to inform me that you not only plan on punishing that aide of yours, but that you stripped him of his rank and appropriated it to a slave of yours, naming him an Enforcer. To be perfectly honest, I don’t give a damn what you do with your staff, so long as you get results. Good?” I nodded, “Wonderful. We shall be off, then. Enjoy your night, High Overseer. You’ve earned it.”

As they left the room, clapping me on the back, I felt a powerful urge to throw a chair. These men were sickening to the extreme. As I stomped back to my room, I thought up many tortuous things I could do to that abusive asshole Bishop.

I threw the door open to find Alexander standing over five men in white briefs. It was an exemplary image, the black man in black undergarments standing in a position of power over the five white men, all on their knees, their arms outstretched beyond their heads. I smiled at Alex approvingly. I spoke to him as I examined them, kneeling on their right to examine their cocks and balls, and to slide their underwear down to prod their puckered assholes.

“Alex, you have picked fine crop, here. For curiosity’s sake, may I ask why they are all white?” Alex smiled at me.

“I just had a hunch that that was what you were into, Sir.” I smiled back.

“It is not exclusive Alex. But I appreciate the effort. Have them chug as much water as they can take, I will be needing them and as much urine as they can produce momentarily.” Alex nodded.

“Yes, Sir. Get to it!” The slaves got up from their positions, faces grim, and approached the fridge. A part of the fridge had a detachable hose, which each man in succession chugged from until their guts were fit to burst. I figured they would all be prepared to produce monumental amounts of urine soon, so I nodded at Alex and walked to my chambers.

Within the chambers sat Warren on the bed, his stomach bulging from fluid. He was biting his lip, evidently out of the need to piss.

“Don’t worry, Warren. You will be able to piss soon enough.” He nodded, rebelliousness lost due to his primal urges. Standing to the right was Bishop, clad in white briefs. He had a newly-implanted Commander in his neck. I smirked at the sight of his stricken face. He held out his old sunglasses, which I took and tried on. The moment I did, and looked at Bishop’s Commander, it flashed information for my viewing. It said: “Name: Bishop; Occupation: Slave; Owner: High Overseer.”

I was pleased to read that.

“Well, well, look who we have here. Bishop. You know, I think your name should instead be ‘Piss Bitch.’ Do you agree?” His lips curled as he nodded, and the sunglasses flashed. His name changed from Name: Bishop to Name: Piss Bitch. I guffawed at the change. “Okay, Piss Bitch. Do you have any idea what I plan to do to you?” He shook his head.

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t. You are going to become a permanent resident of my quarters. You will officially be the toilet for every single human being inside these quarters, whether master or slave. Do you think this will be a fun job?” A tear slid down his face as he shook his head.

“No, you’re right. It won’t be very fun. I don’t like your pessimism, though, Piss Bitch! I expected better from you! You seemed to have plenty of joy when you were torturing my servant, Alexander! Don’t you remember that?” He nodded, more tears spilling down his face.

“Well, I don’t think that that was very nice at all, torturing another human being like that, when all they were doing was what they were told. I think you need a taste of that, don’t you? To know what it feels like to be tortured for no reason?” He shook his head vigorously, but I clucked my tongue.

“No, no, you do. Perhaps this will teach you some manners!” I pressed the same button he had earlier, and he collapsed to the floor, screaming. Warren looked at him with no mercy.

It went on for quite a while, the pain. Piss Bitch rolled around, clutching the back of his neck. Finally, I let up.

“Did you learn your lesson, Piss Bitch?” He nodded, tears streaming out of the corners of his eyes. “I don’t think so. I think you still need to prove to me that you can be a nice, respectable human being. How about you go over to my friend Warren over there, and gobble up as much piss as he has, like the good little Piss Bitch you are?” His eyes widened, but the Commander forced his body to move. He got onto his knees and walked himself over to Warren, who moved to sit on the edge of the bed, sliding his briefs down to his ankles. Piss Bitch got up to him, and took Warren’s dick into his mouth, sealing his lips around it like it was a bottle.

Warren let out a sigh as he let his bladder loose, erupting a stream of piss into Piss Bitch’s mouth. His cheeks became instantly full, but not a single drop fell past his lips. He chugged and chugged and chugged as more and more piss flooded from Warren’s dick into his puffed-out cheeks. He gulped increasingly loudly, struggling for breath. I smiled at his effort.

“Warren, stop pissing.” He gasped as the Commander forced his body to stop.

“Now, Piss Bitch, I am going to move you into the Water room, where you will take up permanent residence. There Warren and my five new toys will each fill you up fit to burst with piss. Are you excited for this, boy?” He shook his head vigorously as he looked down at the ground, tears streaming down from his face. His lips were downturned, evidently from the acrid taste of freshly made piss.

“Well, too bad. Move!” He stood up, perfectly straight, and left the room. “Come on, Warren. Let’s go see how much fun we can have with Piss Bitch.”


	3. The Punishing of Piss Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piss Bitch gets what's coming to him as the High Overseer learns the extent of the Nanotechnology available to Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three of Purgatory. Be warned, lots of toiletry in this chapter!

I strode into the Water room alone, as I had sent Warren to collect Alexander’s choice slaves. Piss Bitch was standing in the middle of the room, terrified eyes begging for mercy. He would not find any.

I walked up to him and slapped his face, knocking him to the ground. I don’t normally condone beating like this, but this man’s torture of Alexander sickened me to my core. I kicked him again and again, and knelt down to punch his head, his balls, and his head again. The door opened behind me, and the other seven men came in, Warren and the five slaves holding their bulging stomachs. It appeared they really chugged until they couldn’t any longer. I waved Alexander over.

“I have a question for you, about how these Nanos work,” I said. He nodded. “I want Piss Bitch to really understand his position, of what he really is. I’m thinking that I want all six of these slaves to piss in his ass, and seal it off tight. I know that the six of them combined have quite a bit of liquid, so if I were to have each of them piss inside of him I know the piss would go into his intestines.” Alexander nodded, following along.

“Well, I want him to be stuffed full, and then plugged up for a long period of time. Would the Nanos prevent his body from harm, from holding the piss inside him for so long? Would there be any infection threat?” Alexander considered for a moment.

“I am no expert in the exact science behind the Nanos, but from what I understand, their constant maintenance would function however you desire. If you wanted to prevent infection, they would do so. Or if you wanted a specific sphincter sealed shut within his body, or even to stretch his rectum out to impossible sizes. Just think what it is you want to see happen, and the Nanos will make it a reality.” I nodded.

“That sounds great. Now,” I looked around at the walls, searching for my tools, “where can I get my desired toys?”

“Just think of it, picture it in your mind, and our technology will produce it for you. These rooms specially made, which exist throughout the whole city, have a constructive nanotechnology that can create any device you desire.” My heart raced at his words.

It seemed to me that with this Nanotechnology, practically anything was possible. I could change the human body, or create punishment toys out of thin air. This would be fun.

I dismissed Alexander, and he requested to stay on the border of the room so he could watch Piss Bitch’s torment. I nodded, smiling. Alexander was a very likable man, once free from his slave constraints.

I decided it was time to put this mystical technology to use. I pictured in my mind a tube, which would be inserted into Piss Bitch’s ass. The tube would have six injection ports, each port connected to its own flexible pipe, each pipe connected to a fleshlight for the slaves to piss in.

A port opened in the ceiling, and the device that I imagined came down, carried by metallic hands connected to metal pipelines, and was set down in my outstretched hands. It was exactly how I pictured it. I thought of something else, just for Piss Bitch.

A chair rose out of the ground in the center of the room. It was built like a chair one would see in a gynecologist’s office, with stirrups and everything.

“Piss Bitch, get in your throne. This will be your home, your nest, until I decide you have paid for your sins.”

As tears flooded down his face, he slowly got himself appropriately situated within his throne. There were armrests that locked down his wrists, and a strap that looped around his chest and forehead. There were also straps at his ankles and hips. He wouldn’t be able to move if he tried. And I imagined, with what I was about to do to him, he would try to move away. The chair lowered so that his ass was in the air, but the upper half of his body lowered to be perfectly in line with his hips. A funnel came down from the ceiling, shoving itself into Piss Bitch's mouth. He gagged as it spread lines throughout his entire mouth, stretching it to a painful, full size. It looked like he was a squirrel, and his head was turning red from the blood rushing to it. A hood came down from the ceiling, one which covered his entire head, except for his cheeks and mouth. A perfect toilet.

A bottle of lube came from the ceiling at my behest, carried by the metal hands. I popped it open and slathered it on my fingers, so I could lube up the Bitch’s asshole. I quickly did the same to my piss device. I took no mercy on the Bitch and shoved it in, hard, eliciting a delicious groan that echoed through the tube. The device, once piercing the ring of ass muscle, expanded outward to seal itself on. I was impressed.

I called the slaves over, and had them each strip completely. While I was taking my time getting Piss Bitch ready for his piss fuck, I forgot that they were all full to the brim with painful piss desires. I laughed at them, and most turned a light shade of pink in humiliation. Warren gave me a challenging look. I now expected no less from him.

“All right, boys. Your cocks are going to harden, and you are going to insert your dicks into these fleshlights. Once everyone is inserted, you will be free to piss on my count. After you have pissed out your entire supply, you will then use the fleshlights to jack yourselves off to completion, to cum inside Piss Bitch. He will know what it means to be less than a slave. Understand?” They all nodded. “Good. Then let’s begin.”

Immediately as I finished speaking, each of their cocks began growing, within a matter of seconds becoming fully erect and throbbing. It must be the Nanos affecting their attraction to the situation. I had them each hold a hand out, and squirted a fair amount of lube into them. They each slicked up their cocks, proceeding to lube up the fleshlights for easy insertion.

I have to say, after giving them the lube and stepping back to watch, it was a gorgeous sight to behold. Each of these men, twenty-five years old and fit as fiddles, preparing their rock-hard cocks to fuck a fleshlight so they can piss inside my Bitch. Needless to say, I and Alexander alike were sporting massive hard-ons.

Each of the six slaves brought the fleshlights to their cocks. The tubes were long, but not excessively so. The men were standing shoulder-to-shoulder, their cocks now buried inside the fleshlights as they awaited my command to begin pissing. I clapped my hands twice, and they began.

Their chorus of sighs was hauntingly beautiful, pissing out their large stores of urine. I could hear the piss traveling through the tubes. The best sound, however, was Piss Bitch’s shrieks as piss flooded into him through my special creation.

His hands flexed and fingers danced, his muscles in his arms, legs, and abdomen bulged as he faced the torrent of piss from my boys. Together, they must have had more than a gallon of piss to introduce to him. They let the piss flood out, and soon Piss Bitch’s screams and moans let me know that it breached into his intestines.

After a few moments, I could see the outline of his intestines as they were stuffed with urine. And, just as Alexander said, the Nanos appeared to be keeping his intestines intact, creating a delicious ballooning effect.

Eventually, it appeared as though his colon was totally full and expanded by the piss. It was relatively huge on him, and it appears the Nanos prevented the piss from entering the small intestine. The ballooning continued until finally, mercifully, the piss slowed and stopped. The slaves were panting, a blissful piss well worth the pain of holding it in.

I walked up to Piss Bitch, who was groaning inside of his tube and appeared to be sweating profusely through his heavy hood. He must not be comfortable at all. Being stuffed with piss was evidently a tiring ordeal. It wasn’t over yet, however.

I traced his entire colon, pushing down enough so Piss Bitch squealed. That brought a huge smile to my face.

I heard a suction noise, which was the device apparently drawing all piss out of the itself and ejecting it into Piss Bitch’s already stuffed rectum. I looked up at the slaves and nodded.

If I thought seeing these boys piss was hot… seeing them jack off with the fleshlights was infinitely better. Moans, loud and manly escaped their mouths as they used their dominant hands to jack the devices back and forth over their hard-as-rock cocks. One of the hottest things I’d seen, up to that point.

Warren was especially sexy, bucking his hips into the device, squeezing his delicious ass cheeks tight. I couldn’t wait to eat out of that glorious hole.

I told them to only use their non-jacking hand to grab the balls of the person next to them and massage, and they did so  
quickly and gladly. Everything I suggested to them made them hornier, and fulfilled what they desired.

It wasn’t long before they started shooting off. The first to cum was a man with pitch black hair and a tanned face and body. The expression on his face was determined, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips sealed tight as he pounded into his fleshlight while his brunette neighbor massaged his bull balls.

He shouted as he came, his knees buckling slightly as his hips thrust forward, cum splaying into the tube. It seemed the vacuum was still in effect, and sucked the cum right into Piss Bitch’s asshole, propelling it in with a violence that made him scream as piss made way for cum.

Soon each man came, launching wave after wave of seed into Piss Bitch. It was so fucking hot. They all eventually collapsed from their excursion, and I dismissed them. Alexander walked them out. Piss Bitch sobbed in his tube as I summoned a huge butt plug. I took my new device from his ass, only to quickly plug it back up. A small amount of piss and cum sprayed out onto the floor. Tile was a good choice.

The plug, once inserted, expanded even larger within his ass. He screamed beautifully. His hole had to be about two inches wide in diameter now, and the level of screaming coming from the tube was beautiful. 

“Ah, Piss Bitch. That was lovely, don’t you think? I enjoyed that immensely.” Sobbing was my response.

“Well, not everyone appreciates their gifts right away. Tell you what. I’m gonna give you a week to sit and think on it, see if perhaps you might appreciate this more than you’re letting on, okay?” Pleading came out of the tube as he frantically tried to break out of his restraints.

“Oh, baby. Don’t embarrass yourself. Enjoy your alone time. And, one more thing. Every couple hours THIS will happen.” The chair started moving, bringing his legs together. It then straightened them, leaving his body in a straight line with his head still towards the floor. The chair tilted even further, and then started rocking and rotating, stirring up the delicious concoction of cum and piss that was buried within his guts. He screamed at the top of his lungs, both pain and general awkwardness of the motion breaking him down.

“Enjoy, Piss Bitch!” I left the room, leaving him to his hour-long rotational torture. Now to go meet up with Warren in my room. He wouldn’t be the only one to cum deep within an ass tonight.


	4. The Introduction of the Pups, and Warren's Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Overseer establishes his Puppies, and puts Warren through an unpleasant (though delicious) experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's supporting me! I want to see this story get better, so PLEASE send your comments my way. Teamwork, baby!!

I walked into my bedroom to see Warren lying on my bed, naked. I still wore my black underwear. He got off the bed as I entered, and got on his knees.

“Sir… your treatment of that slave was divine. Intelligent. Harsh. I am honored to be your slave.” He bowed his head.

I knelt down, grabbing his chin with my right hand and bringing his head up to shove my tongue in his mouth. He moaned against me. I wanted more.

He wore his tight, white underwear. I picked him up so he was no longer on his knees, making him stand up. I walked around him, slapping his ass once I had the opportunity. It bounced boisterously.

“So, you liked what I did to Piss Bitch, did you?” I whispered into his ear. He nodded vigorously. I laughed. “That’s good. Because tonight, you are going to be facing some piss problems yourself. Let’s go to the kitchen.” He whitened slightly, looking slightly nauseous, before following me as I left the room.

In the living space, the five slaves were kneeling on the ground, hands splayed, with Alexander standing over them.  
“I heard you approaching, Sir. How would you like your slaves to rest when you are not using them?” I stopped walking, considering.

“That’s a good question. Assuming I have not given them other orders, I want them to sleep on the floor. Cuddling with each other. For now, I want you all to use the restroom. When Piss Bitch ends his alone time, he will be your toilet. Understood?” They all nodded. “Also, if I am not directly addressing you, you can roam about the area as much as you want. But you must remain on your hands and knees at all times, unless otherwise instructed,” I took a deep breath, then exhaling. “You are my Pups now. Got it?” They nodded again.

I turned to Alexander.

“I want you to get seven metal bowls for them. Five for feeding. One large one for water. Another for piss. Don’t let them use the piss one yet.” He nodded, and the necessary bowls came down from the ceiling for him to begin placing.

I turned away from them, taking Warren to the fridge. His blue eyes dimmed slightly when I fingered the water feeding tube. He hesitated. “Take it in your mouth and drink. You have a long night ahead of you, and I want you to be well hydrated for it.”

He still hesitated, obviously unsure of how it would be used in him.

“Take it in your fucking mouth now, unless you want the Pups’ piss and cum inside your bitch ass next.” He paled, stepped forward, and took it in his mouth.

“Good boy. Get on your knees.” He did so. I took a handful of his hair, making him squeal. “Now fucking drink. Don’t spill a drop.” I pressed the button activating the water, and it rushed into his mouth. He started chugging. I turned to open the fridge. It was empty.

“Alexander?” I called.

“Yes, Sir?”

“I want my Pups to be properly fed. Stock my fridge with fruit salad, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, beef stew, and rolls. If you come up with any other foods along those lines, feel free to stock the fridge with them.”

“Yes, Sir!” Groaning made me back at Warren, whose face was contorted in pain. His stomach bulged unpleasantly as he still chugged the water. I let it go on for one second more, letting him see me drag it out, then deactivated the water. He sucked down the remaining bit, and let the tube go. It retracted into its slot on the fridge.

“Good boy, Warren! You’re such a good Pup!” I ruffled his hair as anger grew in his eyes. His rebelliousness was coming back, but I didn’t really give a damn. I couldn’t treat my slaves like people without running the risk of being discovered for my true purpose, so he had to be a bitch like the rest of them.

I thought of it, and a collar came down from the ceiling, brought by metal hands, along with a leash. The leash was heavy-duty leather, and the collar was similarly built. It was actually quite heavy, and of a soft yet sturdy leather. It would connect like a belt, the buckle designed to also be the site for the leash’s connection.

I took a moment to think about it, and five more collars came down, along with another bowl. I threw them over by the rest of the Pups’ supplies, where Alexander grabbed the collars and began attaching them to the Pups.

As my cock raged at the sight of Alexander collaring my five white slaves, a question plagued my brain. What was I doing? Wasn’t I supposed to be figuring out ways to free these men? Instead, I was chaining them down further, forcing them into inhuman conditions?

I quickly snapped out of my doubt when Warren started grunting. The piss must be starting to build up within him. That was fast. Good.

I strode back to my bedroom, yanking his leash to drag him along. He tried to keep up, but with a bloated stomach and this being a new experience, he was clumsy at it. As we got in my bedroom, a diaper came down from the ceiling. I shut the door behind Warren.

“Now, my little Pup, tonight you are going to wear this diaper. I don’t think you’re pottytrained yet, and this will help keep your ‘accidents’ in check. Understand?” He paled even further, shaking his head.

“I don’t want to wear that.” My heart skipped a beat at his words. My voice quieted.

“What did you say?”

“I… I said… I don’t want to wear that.” Fear crossed his face as fury spread across mine.

“I don’t give a DAMN what YOU want. YOU are MY Pup, and YOU will do what I say!” Hands came down from the ceiling at my thought, grabbing the dog by his wrists and ankles. They dragged him to the bed, making him shout at the pain in his limbs as he was carried by them, and laid spread-eagled across the bed, stomach facing up. He started shouting at me, cussing loudly.

Hands came down from the ceiling, carrying a feeder gag. This gag had a hole in the middle of a large strap, which would go in between the Pup’s teeth to force his mouth open. Another hand followed them to force his mouth open, the two hands shoving the gag in and then strapping it on around his head. All three hands retracted, leaving loud grunts but little more. The gag extended over his tongue and into his throat, making him choke slightly.

I had a pair of scissors brought down to me, and used them to carefully cut off his white underpants. Sliced down each side, easy and clean.  
  
I dragged the pair out from under his butt, and tossed them aside. I relished the sight of him squirming, naked and terrified by me. I tossed the scissors aside too and picked up the diaper.

It was sturdy, built with multiple layers. It would do well to hold the Pup’s piss. The hands followed my thoughts, and lifted his legs up. His butt followed, and I slid the diaper beneath. My pretty little boy, showing me access to his beautiful hole. The hands set his legs down.

I brought the diaper up and over his cock, which was throbbing. Even though he didn’t want this, his body did. It loved everything I did to it. If only he were a bit more receptive.

I secured the straps on the diaper, and it sealed to his skin, creating a seal good enough that nothing would get out. Before I took the next step, I considered something. I really wanted to have fun with Warren. I doubted he would ever get out of here, due to his rebellious nature. Maybe I could take it a step further. The diaper unsealed and the hands brought down a tube that shoved itself into his feeder gag. Soon an oatmeal with oats and prunes flooded into his mouth and packed his stomach further. By the time I let it release, he could've been pregnant. I also had a white pill brought down to me. It was about as thick as a thumb and was heavily lubricated. I shoved it harshly in his ass, and let the diaper again seal around him. It would be taking a hell of a lot out of him. I felt my heart flutter at realizing how nasty this Pup would be.

“Now, my little Pup, the hands are going to release you. I am going to strip myself of my underwear and get on the bed. You are going to be a good little diapered Pup, and clean out my ass. You will use your tongue to dig deep into it, and you had better savor the taste of me. And if you even think of hurting me, you can forget about being able to move. I will keep you restrained 24/7 to be my personal butt cleaner. Understand?” Moans of surrender and sadness slipped out at my words, and he nodded. The hands retracted up into the ceiling.

“Good boy,” I commended, as he got on his hands and knees.

I slid my underwear off, revealing my cock. I really wanted to fuck his brains out, but decided against it. Maybe I’d summon another Pup to come in later and ride me, but for now I was focused on this boy.

I climbed onto the bed, getting to the pillows and resting my cheek on one. My ass stuck up in the air, and my arms rested beneath me. My hole was nice and ready for his tongue.

“Begin by smelling my ass, dog,” I commanded. He moved over on his hands and knees, making the bed bounce. He stuck his nose in my ass, inhaling deeply. I could feel some tears slide off his face onto my bare ass cheeks.

“Now, clean me out.” He made a series of moans, but I couldn’t understand him. Shit, I forgot. The hands came back down, and removed his feeder gag. He’d have more use for it later, anyway. For now, he could focus on rimming my ass.

It was a slow venture, but after I muttered another threat at him he finally stuck his tongue out to touch my ass. I could feel his hot breath on my crack, and knew he had to be smelling my delicious man musk now. I wasn’t excessively dirty down there, but… I wasn’t really clean either.

I reached my right hand back to slap him, and he finally started giving me a proper rimming. It was very sloppy at first, him trying to shove his tongue as far as it could go into my tight ass. I moaned, the heat and wetness feeling great inside me. I shoved my ass into his face, making him smell me and taste me as my cheeks hit his.

He picked up some more tactics, finally starting to move his tongue around. He wiggled it for a minute, then withdrew to circle my hole. More groans came out of my mouth. This boy’s tongue felt amazing. But his pace wasn’t where I wanted it to be, and his tongue not nearly deep enough.

I shoved his face out of my ass, just for the moment. I turned around on my knees and tipped him over, so that he lied on his back. I moved sideways and stepped over him, so I was straddling his chest with my plump ass over his face. I’m sure his puppy-dog eyes were terrified at this point.

I sat my shaved ass onto his face, sighing to feel his tongue deeper in my ass. He grunted and breathed heavily. I pushed my cheeks onto his face, digging his tongue in deeper, and making him move his face up just to be able to get some air in through his nose. It felt like a delicious tongue-fucking. Finally, I felt ready to cum.

I closed my hand around my cock, and started out slow. I stroked, stroked, stroked it, the hardness actually painful. I shoved my ass even harder on his face, encouraging him to work as hard as possible as I began to jack.

The jacking became frantic as he began to struggle beneath me, not getting access to air. I jacked and jacked and jacked, a fire starting in my loins. My balls wound up as I felt my cheeks tense around Warren’s face, and I aimed my cock down at his chest as I came.

FUCK it felt so amazing. Ropes of cum showered his chest and stomach from my cock. I shouted moans that filled the room as his hands grasped at my cheeks, trying to get me off of him.

Only after another 30 seconds, when I came down from my high, did I get off his face. He gasped for air, his face red from exertion. His tongue must be exhausted.

“Fuck, Pup, that was a great rimming. Use your hands to spread my cum all over your stomach and chest, then coat your face. Make it a thick, even coat.” He quickly complied, wanting the night to be over. Soon his chest, stomach, face, and hands shone with my cum.

“Good boy! Lick your hands clean, then you can get on the floor for sleeping.” He did so, cringing. Evidently the taste wasn’t to his liking. Screw him.

Soon he lay on the floor, quickly passed out. I got under the covers, more and more thoughts coming to me. So many things could be done with these bitches, and I intended to do them all.


End file.
